paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of... Cam?
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: The PAW Patrol-X Next: The Ungreatful Giant Turkey Summary: So yeah, While the PAW Patrol- X is in training, The Doctor makes another appearence, and wants Miya to come with him to see something odd. He takes her to an abandoned labratory, where she sees Kim, but this time he's a girl, and would rather be refered to as Cam. He asks Miya for forgiveness, and she reluctantly forgives him. But Willow, and Issabelle, find a person, wearing two earpieces, Issabelle explains to Willow that it is the work of Cybermen, and try to sneak into the obsidian building that the person walk towards, getting themselves caught. Eventually, Gaylord Steambath saves them, and decides to temperarily join with Creeper to stop the Cybermen. Cam, Gaylord, and Creeper,now have a mission to destroy the obsidion building from the inside, using a timed nuclear explosion. Newly Introduced Characters: Second Kim/Cam (Changed to Cam now since Kim is now female) Cybermen Story: A normal day, at least now. Right now the PAW Patrol-X is training to become like thier parents, and thier friends parents, when The Doctor makes an appearence. Doctor:" Oi oi, has anyone seen Miya today, Miya I need to talk to her!" Miya:" I'm right flippin' here! What is it Doctor?!" Doctor:" Why you yelling?" Miya:" 'Cause you're yellin'!" Doctor:" Oh I don't have time for this, Allons-y! Miya:" What's that mean?" Doctor:" On real Earth, it means let's go in french." Enters the TARDIS. Miya:" How the flip you know 'bout real Earth?!" Follows. The TARDIS appears in an abandoned laboratory. Miya:" This that ol' laboratory. What we doin' here?" Doctor:" There is something you need to see, and... yes, it is sot of disturbing." He leads Miya a female black labrador. ???:" Hello, Miya." Miya:" Uh huh. Yeah, an' who is this Doctor?" The lab took out a familiar laser screwdriver, a screwdriver which Miya has only seen once, but remembers very, very well. Miya gasped. Doctor:" It's Kim, in female form. She goes by Cam now." Miya:" No, no it can't be. It was you, you made me this way!" Doctor:" Calm yourself, Miya." Miya:" He killed me... twice, and want me to calm down? This is madness Doctor, why'd you bring me to this fool?! He killed me twice!" Cam:" Yes, I did. And I'm sorry." Miya:" What? You're sorry?!" Cam:" I was wrong, but I only killed you once." Doctor:" Technically Steve killed you the second time Miya." Miya:" I don't care! He killed me from the very beggining! He abandoned me!" Cam:" But then I found peace." Miya:" What are you talkin' 'bout, you idiot!?" Cam:" I realized... that you were specail, not because you're powers, but because you love everyone, and you have the heart to forgive." Miya's rage subsided. But she was still angry inside, just confused on the outside. Cam:" Miya, I was ambitious, I lost my mind after the Time War." Miya:" Time War?" Doctor:" Uh... moving on!" Miya:" Wait Doctor, what is he talking about?" Doctor:" Never mind, we aren't having this discussion." Miya:" Well, Cam what made you change your mind, was it your regeneration?" Cam:" No. When you shot me with the Dalek weapon inside your sonic screwdrider, and I regenerated, it had nothing to do with that. It is what you did so that you could fire that weapon, that changed me." Miya:" What?" Cam:" See, Daleks can only use thier weapons through hate. The anger is what powers a Dalek laser. I realized that when you fired it, you found a sense of anger, I realized I didn't want that in my own duaghter, corrupting her all her life, becoming like me." Miya couldn't believe what she was hearing, was she kidding? Sure didn't seem like it. Miya felt a tear roll down her cheek. Miya:" So what do ya want from me?" Cam:" Only one thing." Miya:" An' that is?" Cam:" Forgiveness, Miya... I want you to forgive me." Miya was shocked, she didn't say anything for about a minute, she was always scared of making the choice to forgive him, but now she didn't know what she thought. Cam:" Miya, can you do that for me?" Miya:" Yes..." Doctor:" What, no explaination?" Miya:" I got all I needed." Smiles slightly. Doctor:" Not from her, I meant from you." Miya just gave him a sassy death stare. Doctor:" Oh I see, so you like that kind of play, do ya?" Cam:" Thank you, Miya." Meanwhile, Willow and Issabelle were walking outside alone. Issabelle:" So your mom and dad are Time Lords too?" Willow:" No, just my mom. She takes me to extaordinary place in time and space." Issabelle:" My Dad too!" Willow:" I was wondering, why does your dad call himself Doctor?" Issabelle:" See, he tells me that every Time Lord has a name, but they get to choose their own name as well to hide their identity." Willow:" What about you?" Issabelle:" Issabelle isn't my real name." Chuckles. Willow:" Wha- Oh my block, that's funny!" Issabelle:" I know!" Willow:" So you must have seen a lot of things." Issabelle:" Well yeah, and heard lots of thing from him. He once mentioned a Time War, but then he never spoke of it again." Willow:" He never told you about it?" Issabelle:" Well I don't think he realized he mentioned it at first, it was like... it was an accident. He looked at me funny everytime I brought it up, and he says * Never mind, we aren't having this dicussion*." Willow:" Oh that's horrible. No dad should ever keep secrets from his child." Issabelle:" It's ok, mabye it's just... something that scared him for life is all." Willow:" Well my mom told about her real father who scared her for life, and she said she felt a lot better talking to me about it. Tell him it'll make him feel better." Issabelle:" I can't, he's my dad, he's been so nice to me, and done so many things with me. I love him. And I can't do that sort of thing to him." Willow:" Does he ever cry?" Issabelle:" What?" Willow:" Your dad does he cry from the things he's seen." Issabelle:" Well... I once was in danger, and he saved me. But he did cry with me under his paws. He's such a sweet daddy." Willow:" You should tell him that too." Issabelle:" Mabye I should." A man then came in a distance wearing two earpieces. Willow:" Hey, why would someone be wearing two earpieces?" Issabelle looked and gasped, she then grabbed Willow, holding her muzzle so she doesn't scream, and took her into the bushes. Issabelle:" Stay absolutely quite." The man peaked in the bush and found them. Man:" Oh no you don't." The man cages them, and walks them into a building of obsidian. Willow:" Izzy, what's going on?" Issabelle:" I've seen this before with my dad. Cybermen, this man, along with who knows how many more people, are going to turned into Cybermen. That's why they have the earpeices, it connects to the brain, and kills emotion. Then it controls them, and leads them to a place where the brain is put in a metal suit." Willow:" That's horrible, does it happen with pups too?" Issabelle:" Not yet." Gaylord suddenly comes out of nowhere and punches the man, places TNT in front of him, and blows him up. Willow:" Hey you're that mean guy Gaylord Steambath!" Gaylord:" Oh? And it's not like I've saved your lives or anything." Issabelle:" The question is griefer, why?" Gaylord:" Because I don't exactly want my brain dissected, and put into a metal siut either." Later, at the Creeper Mine, Gaylord comes to the entrance, and a camera shows. Gaylord:" It is I, Gaylord Steambath, I am here to make a temperary allience." Creeper:" How do I know you're not here to destroy my place?" Issabelle:" He's telling the truth, there are Cybermen that need to be fought." Creeper:" Willow... Issabelle? Oh for crying out loud, come in!" The entrance opens Gaylord:" You may want to call The Doctor." Doctor:" Call me for what, eh, and how I know, you aren't with the Cybermen?" Gaylord:" Zip it, shorty!" Doctor:" What?!" Creeper:" Focus please." Doctor:" But you heard what he called me, that wasn't fair at all!" Issabelle:" There he goes again." Gaylord:" What we need to do, is create a nuclear explosion inside of that giant obsidion tower, it is the control center for the Cybermen." Creeper:" Well then we have our answer to problem. Simple as said." Cam:" Not quite, the Cybermen are very dangerous, they shock and blast lasers." Willow:" What about the people whose brains were removed?" Cam:" If the Cybermen die, so does the brain inside it, in which case the actual person will respawn." Creeper:" Something I'm still not getting at though. How are the brains getting transfered before those people respawn?" Doctor:" The machine is very quick." Wicked Watcher calls on the Creeper Computer. Watcher:" Creeper the Cybermen are rising!" Meanwhile, outside, Cybermen are raging the streets blasting and shocking people. Cybermen:" The human race will be upgraded!" Creeper, Cam, Doctor, and Gaylord come out of the Creeper Mine, to see everything. It was horrible. They rushed to the obsidian tower, getting nearly blasted by Cybermen. Creeper:" We're almost there!" They get inside, they go upstairs into the Control Center of the tower. Doctor:" You have the nuke don't you Gaylord?" Gaylord:" Of course I do!" Gaylord gets the nuke ready. Gaylord:" Done! Now we have two minutes and thirty seconds to get out!" They all make it to out and the building explodes, and the nuke was placed high enough so it would only dertoy the building. All the Cybermen shut down, and all the people respawned. Creeper:" Ha, well that was easy." Gaylord:" Not so fast!" Points a pistol at him Creeper:" Aw come on Gaylord, you wouldn't do that." Gaylord:" No, not this time. But next we meet, I won't hesitate." So everyone, including Gaylord, went home. There were no more Cybermen as far as notice. And everything turned out great. THE END... Category:Minecraftia